The exchanged Potions Master
by OoJuliaoO
Summary: Severus Snape is forced to do an exchange to germany. During his time he has to visit a muggle school. Slightly OOC


Prologe

The story of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The school and other persons in Germany belong to me.

The story takes place a few years after the second war. And as you can see, Dumbleodre and Snape survived. Other persons are not important because they will not appear in this story.

Snape is not as "old" as he should be. He was originally born in 1960 and 54 years old now. In my Ff he was born 1977, so he's 37.

He's slightly OOC.

Another important thing:

I'm not a native speaker. There will be mistakes in this storys. I'm sorry about that but if you'd be so kind and tell me which ones I'll correct them.

Thank you for reading.

Story:

Professor Snape is an „exchange teacher" on your school and visits your lessons.

**Prologe**

Snape growled as he left the headmasters office. What was the old fool thinking? Why schoud he go to a school in Germany? And first of all: Why a muggle school? He thought about just not following Dumbledores orders, but he knew that he had his ways of forcing him to do so.

He didn't even noticed the students were quite frightened as they saw him or Minerva's strange look as he strode to his chambers. She never had seen his collegue this forious.

She diceded to follow him, she's always been rather corious, and saw him throwing the portrait to his quarters shut as he reached them. Since she knew Severus all to well she knocked firmly and waited, hoping that he wouldn't throw a tantrum. As she got no answer, she knocked again.

"Open the door, Severus!"

The Scottish lioness heared footsteps and a rather displeased looking man in black appeared in the doorway.

"Why Minerva, I didn't know you liked the dungeons so much that you'd visit me."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"Would you care to invite me for tea or do you want to have this talking in a corridor where everyone can hear us?" He was about to snap at her, but she was already in his private quarters.

"As if I had other options", he muttered. The Gryffindor ingnored his rambling, so he summoned a house elf for tea and some ingwer biscuites, since he knew she loved them.

The tea appered on a table just as Minerva had taken her seat, so Snape added milk and put some biscuits on her saucer. She inclined her head as he placed it in front of her and instantly took one of the biscuits.

"So Severus, what's the reason you're running through the school like a forious bat?" Even though he didn't care about the amicably insult the glare instantly came back.

"Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea to send me on an "exchange" to Germany."

"But that's interesting Severus, with all the other cultures and stuff. I mean German wizards and witches have quite a good reputation!"

"But it's a muggle school, Minerva: A MUGGLE School. Please tell me what I should do there!" An astonished look crossed her face.

"But why?"

"If I only knew that!", he spat. "You know, I first thought that it would be a good idea because I could get some rare potion ingridents and talk to a few well-known potion masters, but I have not the slightest idea what his intention is to send me to a muggle school."

He let himself, rather untypically, slump into his chair and closed his eyes, massaging his temples.

"When do you have to go?"

"Tomorrow evening", he sighted. "Dumbledore wants me to meet my _exchange family_ so I'll get to know them better."

Minerva chuckled slightly.

"You know, you'll come back and be human, Severus."

"I can't afford to let people, especially students, believe that I am. They would be dying from the shock" A smirk settled on his face as Minerva laughed and leaned back in her chair.

"Why Severus, do you keep up this appereance? You can be a charming gentleman if you want and you know it." His smirk changed to a scowle.

"You perfectly know why. I'll not talk about it with you again. Besides, I have to pack."

The head of Gryffindor emptied her cup of tea and layed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"You know, if you need someone to talk, I'll be there. And whoever your exchange family is: be nice. I know you can be!" He held her gaze for a few seconds before he nodded and the woman disappeared.

Packing wasn't a difficult thing for Severus, mostly because even the few muggle clothes he had were black. Exception were a white and a dark green button down shirt and causal grey trousers. He decided to transfigure one of his black shirts in another white one, which he would wear the evening he met his soon to be family. It was quite obvious that he would have to buy a few new muggle clothes if he wanted to survive the whole month in Germany.

As he felt a dump throbbing pain in his head he decided to go to sleep. There was no use to worry about things like that now. He would have to wait and see what would happen.

Maybe, but only maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.


End file.
